More than Meets the eye
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Set during the fifth year: Fifteen year old Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts with a sexual desire. He has uncontrollable urges for his friends, family, teachers, and rivals. Mature themes


More than meets the Eye

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Set during the Fifth year: Fifteen year old Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts with a sexual desire. He has uncontrollable urges for his friends, family, teachers, and rivals. Mature themes.

Author Notes: Hey guys! Well got another Harry Potter fic for you. Sorry it's short. :( But I promise I would update! Also, a warning: If you are offended by mature adult material, I advise you DO NOT read this, or any of my other stories.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter one: Dudley

It was a Saturday afternoon. Harry James Potter was sitting on a swinging bench in the backyard, watching his Cousin Dudley laughing and carrying on with his friends. They were the only two at home since Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were on Vacation for the weekend – which left Dudley in charge, which fucking sucks! But Harry's mind wasn't on that. He didn't care whether he was going to be bossed around. All he cared about was how sexy Dudley and his friends were.

Fifteen year old innocent Harry had a nasty little secret: He was gay, bi, and loved sex. In fact, he love sex so much that he had to ask him how much he could hide it all so well. This was an addiction, but Harry didn't care. He loved it. He loved the thrill of trying something new even if it means getting his own cousin in bed, for starters. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Dudley calling his name.

"Oi, four eyes!" He called out. Harry shook his head before he spoke.

"Yeah, big D," He replied with a slight smile.

"What the fuck are you looking at? He asked, causing his friends to laugh at his tone.

"Harry thought about for a moment and replied, "I wasn't looking at anything."

With his response, Dudley made a angry look.

"Oi, so you're calling me stupid, Faggot?!" He excliamed. His friends laughed even harder at his remark.

"No. I didn't say you were stupid, you just assume I said it." Harry replied. With that, he let out a smirk, and drew Dudley over the edge.

"What the fuck it your problem, Wanker?!"

"Yo D, maybe he's high," the blonde boy replied.

"Fuck No Piers! I always lock my shit up...unless," Dudley thought about for a moment. Then it came to him. Harry had powers, which mean he could have sneak into his room in the middle of the night possibly. What if his parents find out...

"Everyone get out!" Dudley excliamed. the boys were dumfounded.

"What?" One of the boys replied.

"Am I talking to air?! I said get the fuck out of my house...now!"

"Ok! Fine!" One boy replied.

"Rude ass motherfucker!" Another one said after.

"Move your ass!" He added. With that, the four boys proceeded to walk into the house and out the door.

* * *

"Get in here!" Dudley replied as he pushed Harry onto his bed. Harry fell onto his bed with a grunt, nearly loosing his glasses in the process. This is what he wanted. He was finally going to take his cousin to bed. He knew that Dudley could sometimes be delirious about certain things. especially hiding the secret that he was using drugs. But he brought it up himself...

"Where is it?" Dudley demanded.

With his question, Harry didn't respond back.

"Don't make me ask you again, where the fuck is my stash?! He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Listen, you punk! If Mum and Dad found out about my drugs, they are going to sint me away. I don't want that! If that happens, I swaer on my life, my grave that whe I come back, I WILL KILL YOU!"

With that, he pulled Harry off the wall, and onto the bed.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Goddamn you!" Dudley shouted. "Where is it?!"

Harry was shaking as he look into Dudley's angry eyes. It took him a second, with surprise, the young raven-haired boy reached down and groped himin his pants. Dudley was immediately shocked by the reaction. Unable to move as Harry caressed his member tederly. To his shock, his body began to responed to the fiction.

"What the fuck?!" Dudley excliamed. Harry didn't applied more pressure with his hand. Dudley was growing harder with every touch, and it was turning him on. He felt his own member grow hard as well. Before he knew it, he tilted his head and unexpectedly kissed the older boy on his lips.

Dudley's eyes widen at the reaction, He had to stop this, but he couldn't. somehow or another, push him off. Even though Harry was against the wall, he suspected that raven-haired boy casts a spell on him. They kissed for a few moments before Harry stepped forward motioning the other boy to follow his lead. Before they knew it, the two boys crashed onto Harry's bed. It was at that moment, that Dudley didn't care. He gave Harry full access of ravishing his lips and neck. Both boys found themselves panting at the friction. Then Harry successfully managed to open the front of Dudley's jeans and grabbed ahold of his member and began jerking on it. He was awarded by the sound of Dudley's moans, as well as feeling the warm sticky substance on his the urge of wanting to take a step further, the raven-haired boy removed his mouth from Dudleys' neck, and went down pullung his jeans downs to his ankles. Wetting his lips, Harry lean forward and took the boy into his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Dudley cursed when he felt the invasion o Harry's mouth. He begin to bob his head up and down on him at the same time using his left hand to stroke him in time with his movements. His other hand crept into his sweatpants to grab ahold of his own member. Dudley's moans were getting louder every time Harry pushed him deeper within his thoat. In moments, Dudley announced his orgasm. relaesing his mikey white fluid into Harry's mouth. Once he was done he collapsed onto the bed. Shocked and stunned. relaizing what he had done, he immediately pushed Harry off of him and raced to pull his pants up.

"Get away from me you freak!" He exclaimed as he left Harry who had finshed his orgasm sighing and catching his breath.

"That was wonderful!" He thought to himself.

(To be continued...)


End file.
